Otoño
by ruichi severus sakuma
Summary: syaoran se casara con sakura no sin antes confesarle a alguien que esta enamorado de el


ruichi sakuma :hola!!! esta es una historia yaoi ess decir =oñin/oñi= si no te gusta este genero no continues leyendo, si te gusta !ojala te agrade ! y si quieres dejar un comment doble gratitud ahora 2 cosas :

1- lo que esta entre * * es una frase de la cancion owaranai natsu yasumi

2- lo que esta en cursiva es una cancion que yo escribi

ahora si a leer ......

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA PERTENECE A LAS CLAMP YO SOLO ESCRIBO POR DIVERSION

_OTOÑO_

By ruichí severus sakuma

Era otoño aun lo recuerdo...... son muy bellos recuerdos.... tengo felicidad por ellos ...felicidad momentánea pero al fin y al cavo felicidad...... *aun ahora no he olvidado las cosas tuyas que me hicieron feliz*.....muy feliz

Y quiero recordar aun esa historia.... Nuestra historia

Por que ¿sabes? Yo aun no logro olvidar y agradezco eso

Es imposible olvidarte no pretendo hacerlo nunca no quiero me aferro a ti.....me aferro a nosotros siempre

Aishiteru mi conejo de la nieve

Era otoño y en esa época lo único que mitigaba mi tristeza era oír a las hojas de los árboles crujir

Había cumplido 20 años hace poco tiempo estaba resignado a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.....con esa linda joven de ojos esmeralda _"el amor de mi vida"_ como ella decía con tanto orgullo

Ya le había obsequiado un anillo lleno de promesas

No la amaba......nunca ame a nadie

Solo a ti, fue por miedo a estar solo que se lo di

Ella era costumbre, mí rutina, eso era sakura kinomoto en mi vida, la estime, aun lo hago

Pero nunca la ame, ¡te lo juro! Tú fuiste y eres mi todo

Agradezco nuestra semana que pasamos juntos Toda mi felicidad estuvo en aquellos días

Me encontré contigo de golpe recuerdo que me sonreíste

-¿Qué haces por aquí li?

-yukito.....que bueno es verte, tanto tiempo de conocerte y aun soy li...dime syaoran

-¿a donde vas syaoran?

-yo......bueno yo salí a caminar

-¿nervioso?

-¿por?

-tu boda es en una semana es natural

-mi....boda

-¿esta todo bien?

No nada estaba bien conmigo perdería toda posibilidad contigo.... ¿como podría estar bien?

-si yukito

-¿puedo acompañarte en tu paseo syaoran?

-claro que puedes

Le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas....era feliz en aquel momento la persona que más amo en el mundo estaba a mi lado caminando junto a mí

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia a partir de esa tarde caminamos juntos todos los días pero la semana transcurrió muy aprisa, ya solo quedaban dos días para mi boda por ello me arme de valor

-yukito

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿amas a alguien?

-touya es alguien muy importante en mi vida

-entonces.....sabes ¿Qué es amar a alguien?

-si...lo se

-yo....lo se....se lo que es amar a alguien profunda y sinceramente

El sonrió....y me observo

-sakura es muy afortunada

-no lo es

-¿Por qué no?

Dirigí mi mirada en el piso hubo silencio mucho silencio

Después suspire y supe que esos segundos serian los únicos para expresarle mis sentimientos

-el no ser correspondido cuando amas es muy doloroso

-Syaoran...tú... ¿no amas a sakura?

-así es yo no la amo yukito

-pero ¿te casaras?

-aishiteru yukito

-syaoran...yo...etto

-no....no hacen falta las palabras ahora yukito

-estas confundido lo se....como hace varios años

-no lo estoy....nunca lo estuve

-es broma ¿verdad?

-no lo es....yo...Aishiteru yukito

-¿Por qué lo dices ahora syaoran?

-dentro de dos días tendré que aferrarme a la idea de no amarte mas por eso deseaba que lo supieras

-syaoran...yo amo a otra persona

-lo se y solo con que lo sepas soy feliz

Me marche de ahí

Por la noche en mi cerebro había mucha confusión decidí escuchar música

_Mi corazón_

_Siempre te necesito_

_Mi soledad_

_Siempre reclamo tu presencia_

_Y ahora que lo pienso bien_

_Todo tu ser_

_Siempre_

_Yo te ame_

_Hasta mis sentimientos_

_Suplican que tú estés a mi lado_

_Mi olvido_

_Pide tu recuerdo_

_Todo_

_Me pide a ti_

_Y no hay nadie más_

Esa canción ahora valía la pena pensé mientras me quede dormido

Desperté de golpe al sentir que alguien me miraba y ahí estaba yue hincado frente a mí observándome

-yue ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Es verdad lo que hablaste con yukito?

-si

-Syaoran.....pero ¿y sakura?

-sakura sabrá perdonarme

Yue se dirigió hacia la ventana, yo me acerque

-¿Qué sucede yue?

-estoy confundido

-¿Por qué?

-yukito esta enamorado de touya

-si

-pero yo....me siento solo

-¿solo?

-desde que Clow....me siento solo

-yue...

-yo.....necesito de alguien.....que me ame

-se bien que touya...

Yue tomo mi mano y sus ojos se posaron en los míos

-te necesito a ti

-pero.... ¿y yukito?

-el ama a touya .....El no te necesita en cambio yo.....yo si

-yue.....pero mi corazón ama a yukito .....Yukito es .....

-entiendo syaoran

-perdona

-por lo menos ¿podemos ser amigos?

-si

Yue extendió su mano hacia a mi .....Yo la tome y el me jalo hacia su cuerpo comenzó a besarme yo me resistía y mordía sus labios pero el seguía besándome

¿Qué más da? Si yue estaba ahí o si yukito estaba ahí me sentía amado....

Ya no opuse resistencia esa noche confesé en suspiros cuanto lo amaba

A la mañana siguiente desperté y a mi lado estaba.....yukito

Sonreí y espere a que el abriera los ojos

-umm...sya...oran....

-buen día yukito

-buen...... ¿syaoran? ¿Qué?? ¿Cómo es que yo?

Yukito se levanto de golpe y me miro muy confundido

-debo irme

-yukito.....

Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y después se escucho un portazo.....esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi

Tiempo después hable con sakura....

Me dijo que no estaba muy segura de querer pasar su vida junto a mi lo cual me alegro mucho claro que fui muy discreto con aquella felicidad y quedamos como muy buenos amigos

Las hojas de los árboles caían como copos de nieve y crujían debajo de mis zapatos otra vez

_Deberías saber_

_Que las palabras que tanto me guardo_

_Tienen tu ser_

_Como destinatario_

_Deberías comprender_

_Te lo e explicado_

_Una y otra vez_

_Solo con mirarte_

_Que haces falta en mi existencia_

_Que sin ti_

_No soy yo_

_Que eres alegría_

_Para mi tristeza_

_Que aunque te empeñes en negarlo_

_Nos hacemos falta_

_Y_

_Es que yo te amo_

_He intentado olvidarme de vos_

_Pero me aferro más cuando te siento partir_

_No puedo...._

_Solo se quererte_

_Pensarte_

_Amarte_

_Y yo...._

_Y tu...._

_No podremos hacer nada juntos_

_Hasta que entiendas amor_

_Que de mi te enamoraste_

Y entonces me encontré de nuevo de golpe con yukito el cual venia corriendo e hizo que yo por poco cayera

-disculpa de verdad

-descuida

-¿syaoran?

-eh....hola

-este yo....yo....yo

-hasta luego dije apartándome del camino pero el tomo mi brazo y dijo :

-joven li usted y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar

-debo irme yukito, quiero irme

Me soltó pero cuado me alejaba escuche....

Yue y yo te extrañamos .....aquella vez el y yo te necesitábamos.... Como ahora.....como siempre

Yukito se marcho rumbo a una cafetería

El estaba observando como los árboles se mecían y no se percato cuando yo me senté a su lado y pregunte

-¿Cómo siempre?

-si como siempre

y a través de una hoja de papel pude leer

Perdóname

Aishiteru syaoran

Sonreí y lo miré

-Yo también yukito

Al salir de ahí yukito y yo decidimos tantas cosas juntos

Y hasta el otoño decidió una lluvia de hojas para compartirla los dos solo nosotros dos

FIN


End file.
